Wish You Were Here
by Ladyofwriting
Summary: It's been five year since Rachel left for New York and Finn never saw her again. He is really hurt still and confused why she just ended it out of the blew. The couple finally see's each other and re connect for only a bit but Rachel has a secret.


Wish You Were Here

Chapter 1

_**Gone - flitted away,**_

_**Taken the stars from the night and the sun**_

_**From the day!**_

_**Gone, and a cloud in my heart.**_

_**~Alfred Tennyson**_

"Finn, you can't back out now!" said an annoyed Kurt, "You promised you would go."

"Can't you give my ticket to someone else?" asked Finn he didn't know why he agreed he would go with Kurt and Blaine to Wicked. But they convinced him somehow and looked like he was not going to get out of this.

"Wicked is a once in a life time opportunity," said Kurt

"I know," Finn said," You have told me a million times."

"Good you are going to come with us and have a fabulous time," said Kurt then he had an evil look come over him, "I think you think this show may change your life."

"Sure," said Finn he had no idea what Kurt meant.

It had been four years since Finn had graduated from high school. He stayed in Ohio working with Burt. He still didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life but he knew it wasn't that. But he had no other choice. Kurt had just finished a performing arts degree at NYU and was thinking of going in for teaching to be a high school drama teacher. Blaine had been lucky and made it into a small role in Spring Awakening. They were both heading back to New York at the end of the week. The rest of the Glee club at split up, Finn wasn't sure what happened to most of them. He felt kind of bad that that had happened. They used to be all close; he knew Kurt still talked to Mercedes and Rachel. He still felt sad whenever he thought of her. She just took off after high school; she was off to make a name for herself. She said she would keep in contact but after a couple of weeks she just called and said "she couldn't do this anymore" then hung up without any explanation. That had hit him hard and he still wasn't fully over it. They were supposed to make it work and he would eventually join her once he made enough money. I mean it wasn't a brilliant plan but they would have worked through it. Finn wondered what she was up to now. He wanted to ask Kurt but he would feel like a stalker.

Going to wicked made him think of her. This was exact thing that took her away from him. Her dream to be on Broadway. But Kurt was just being nice, as far as he knew Finn was over Rachel. Finn had even dated a couple of girls but they never lasted they didn't seem special enough to him. It didn't matter though it had been four years, she probably had forgotten him at this point. So he would go and pretend like he was having a good time. He was getting pretty good and faking having a good time these days

"Now let's go," said an eager Kurt, "Ready to be amazed." They went outside and Blaine was already in the car. It was kind of an awkward three hour drive but thankfully he was driving. He liked Blaine and all but they didn't always have something to talk about. You think they would after all this time.

"So did you know that Ra….," said Blaine but Kurt cut in before he could finish with "Red is your color Finn."

"Okay," said Finn he had no idea what was going on, "You guys are being weird. "

"That is us weird, weirdo's," said Kurt, Blaine just gave him a weird look.

"I heard this production has done it well. There are really good reviews." Said Blaine

"I am so excited!" exclaimed Kurt

"Can't you guys go see this things in New York like all the time?" asked Finn

"Their expensive Finn," said Kurt

"And this one is a special production," said Blaine as Kurt and him exchanged a look

They finally arrived at the theater it was so packed. Being back into a theater made him think of Glee Club. He could still remember that feeling of being nervous when they were about to go on stage or the feeling of pride when the audience applauded. That last Nationals was amazing where they finally one. After a three year journey, the misfits finally became somebody. It was such a rewarding feeling and Rachel was by his side the whole time. He looked over at Kurt and Blaine they were still being very suspicious. Then all of a sudden the curtain opened and it started. Kurt kept looking at Finn, it was really distracting. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice, it was her, it was Rachel!


End file.
